


The Birthday Boys

by TheCuriousCrusader



Series: Novak Quintuplets AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Jimmy, Young Claire, quintuplets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCrusader/pseuds/TheCuriousCrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quintuplets all get together for their birthday with their partners and Claire, but not everything runs smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So I created this silly little AU on Tumblr, and I've made gifsets about it, character profiles, and posted these drabbles all on my blog. A few people asked me to post those drabbles here, so, here they are!
> 
> I also stress that Misha is based on the meta character from 'The French Mistake' who we know to be a bit...douchey? XD
> 
> If you have any questions about the AU I would be happy to answer them :) x

"Dean, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah."

He emerged from the bathroom running his hands through his hair.

Castiel shook his head a little, but he had a small smile of affection.

"We're only going to have take-out at Jimmy's."

"I know, but it's your birthday" Dean stressed. "I still think I should have got all of your brothers a gift. I feel like winning them over through material gain is about the only thing I haven't tried yet."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dean, how many times? My brothers accept you. They like you."

"I know Emmanuel does...Misha probably likes me a bit _too_ much. I think I still have some work to do with Steve, and certainly with Jimmy. So I'm about fifty-fifty at this point."

Castiel sighed. "I'll talk to Jimmy again. And Steve is just shy at first with people he doesn't know. Just have some casual conversation with him, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you" Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Castiel and placed a chaste kiss on top of his head. He didn't want the smaller man to get upset.

"We better leave" Castiel said after a few moments of enjoying Dean's embrace. 

"I should at least bring some beer, right?" Dean asked. 

"Sure" Castiel said, knowing it would make his partner feel a little better. "But as far as gifts go we use a Secret Santa system so we don't have to buy four gifts."

"Oh, smart."

"Well, you'd think so. We set a price limit but Misha always breaks it." 

"So he's generous...or showing off?"

"He argues the first....but he also likes the fact he earns the most out of all of us."

"Right" Dean scoffed.

He went into the kitchen and selected the most expensive box of beer he owned before they headed out to the car.

\--------------------

When they got to Jimmy's house the oldest Novak opened the door to them. He beamed at Castiel and wrapped him up into a tight hug. 

"Hey, little brother. Happy birthday!"

Castiel pulled away and glared slightly at him. "You can't give me that little brother crap on our birthday."

"Are you kidding? I _especially_ can on our birthday!" Jimmy argued. "Since I was the first to turn" he stated with pretend sinisterness.

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother's juvenileness. 

"Uh, happy birthday, Jimmy" Dean chimed in as he awkwardly held out the beer in offering. 

"Thanks, Dean" the Novak said with genuine smile as he took the box. Dean tried not to look startled. "Get your asses inside then!"

"See, I told you" Castiel whispered to Dean. "He likes you."

"Well, it is a big step up from calling me Winchester with haughty derision" Dean mumbled back.

They followed Jimmy into the living room where Steve and Emmanuel were already sat talking and drinking beer.

"Hello" Castiel said.

"Hey, Cas" they said in unison. Dean didn't like to admit it, but it freaked him out when they did that.

"Hello, Dean" Emmanuel said. Steve raised his beer to the Winchester in greeting.

"Hey, guys. Happy birthday."

"Where are Amelia and Daphne?" Castiel asked.

"They're playing with Claire out back" Jimmy replied.

"I'll go hang with them, let you guys have some bro time" Dean said.

"Okay" Castiel responded.

They shared a quick, self-conscious kiss before Dean left.

“I just got a text from Misha. He says he’ll be here soon” Emmanuel said. 

“Good” Jimmy said. “I’ll go order the food then.” 

Castiel got a beer and sat talking with Emmanuel and Steve for a while. 

When the doorbell rang, Emmanuel got up to answer it. 

He opened the door to Misha. The youngest quintuplet was wearing Aviators despite the fact it was getting dark outside; Emmanuel couldn't say he was surprised. 

"Hey, Em. Has Jimmy been bitching about the fact I'm late?" Misha asked as he stepped inside.

"No. He hasn't said anything" Emmanuel replied honestly.

Misha huffed. "Why do we still have to get together on our birthday anyway? Surely we're too old for this."

Emmanuel frowned slightly; Misha was usually so upbeat, now he just seemed cynical.

"Because it's hard to find time for the five of us to get together anymore. Especially with you flying all over."

"Right, of course it's my fault" Misha grumbled.

"That's not what I said" Emmanuel said sternly. "What's the matter?" He asked with concern.

Misha sighed dramatically and lifted up his glasses.

"I swear I friggin' woke up covered in wrinkles!" He exclaimed as he pointed near his eyes.

Emmanuel squinted. "There's nothing there. You're being paranoid."

Misha made a disgruntled noise and went to look in the mirror hung by the stairs.

"Acting is becoming a young man's game" he claimed as he tried to pull back the skin by his eyes. "Maybe I should get Botox." He stood up straighter. "And lose a few."

Emmanuel sighed. "You're being ridiculous....and a little insulting to the rest of us. You look fine. And you promised us you wouldn't try and lose a crazy amount of weight again."

"I know, I know" Misha groaned.

Emmanuel went and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Besides, how you look doesn't necessarily reflect the amazing amount of talent you have."

"Yeah, you're right" Misha conceded. "I do have a huge talent" he added with a devilish grin.  
Emmanuel rolled his eyes, and would deny the way his lips twitched up slightly.

"Hey, are you guys going to stay out there all night!?" Jimmy called.

Misha put his glasses back on and pouted slightly.

"My public waits!" He announced before flouncing into the room.

Emmanuel smiled. That was more like it.

“What were you guys talking about?” Steve asked.

“Misha is just having an early midlife crisis” Emmanuel smirked.

“It’s true…” Misha said as he dramatically flopped down on the sofa next to Castiel and took off his glasses. “Maybe I’ll get a motorbike?”

“You most certainly will not!” Jimmy scoffed.

Misha stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Should we get the embarrassment of gift giving over with whilst the others are outside?” Emmanuel suggested.

“That sounds agreeable” Castiel said.

“Okay, I’ll kick things off with my present to Emmanuel so the rest of you can lower your expectations” Misha said. There was a collective groan from his brothers. He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to the middle brother. “Two tickets for you and Daphne to fly to Vancouver to stay at my place for the weekend.”

“Thank you” Emmanuel said as he took the envelope. “That’s very kind.” 

Jimmy went next and gave Steve some cooking equipment. “You must be sick of eating burritos by now!” 

Castiel gave Jimmy the box set of his new favourite TV programme, and Emmanuel gave Misha a fuzzy blue cardigan. 

“Awesome!” Misha beamed as he pulled it on. 

When it came to Steve’s turn to give Castiel his present, he awkwardly offered a plastic bag to the younger brother. Castiel took it and looked inside. 

There was two boxes containing Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches, two big bags of pork rinds, a squeeze bottle of locally made honey, and some beer bottles.

“I’m sorry it’s not a lot” Steve mumbled as he looked down at the floor. “It’s just…I was late with my rent this month and I couldn’t really afford…” he trailed off, looking disappointed with himself.

Castiel quickly pulled him into a gentle hug. 

“I love it” he assured Steve. “You remembered all of my favourites. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome” Steve said with a small smile. 

“I’m going to go and check on Dean” Castiel said once he pulled away. 

Jimmy and Emmanuel had started to conversation amongst themselves so as not to put their brothers in an awkward situation. After Castiel left, Misha got up and approached Steve. 

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

The older sibling looked up at Misha dubiously, but nodded and followed him through to the kitchen.

Misha leaned against the countertop and looked at his brother knowingly.

"Do you need to borrow some money?"

Steve didn't say anything. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and his cheeks had flushed pink.

"Stevie..." Misha drawled.

"Don't call me that!" Steve suddenly snapped. "No, I don't need any money."

"You just said you didn't have enough to pay your rent on time" Misha argued.

"Well that's my problem and I'll deal with it!” Steve yelled. Misha looked a little fazed at his brother's outburst. "I'll...I'll get a second job or something. I'm not a charity case for you to throw your money at!"

"I know!" Misha responded. "But you are my brother, and I'm...worried about you."

Steve sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what do. I don't want to go back to sleeping on the stockroom floor and eating leftover burritos for every meal."

He sniffed and lowered his head. 

Misha sighed and wrapped his brother up in a tight embrace.

"That's not going to happen. Please, just let me help you out. Just this once. Think of it as an extra gift." 

Steve let out a shaky breath. "Okay" he conceded.

"Great" Misha said chirpily as he pulled away and got his wallet out of his back pocket. He got out a blank cheque - typical of him just to be carrying around cheques, Steve noted - and grabbed a pen from the table. "How much do you need?" He asked as he poised the pen.

"Um...maybe...a hundred?" Steve mumbled uncertainly. 

"Five hundred it is."

"Wh- Misha!"

"What? I don't need it." 

Steve gave him an unimpressed look but then softened to looking anxious.

"This isn't a gift, okay? I’ll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Sure you will" Misha said with a smile as he handed over the cheque. He leaned in to whisper into his brother's ear. "Or else I'll have to hire someone to break your legs."

He let out an overdramatic whimper when Steve lightly hit his arm.

\--------------------

Castiel went to join Dean and the girls on the garden. 

Amelia and Daphne were sat talking at the outdoor table whilst Dean was playing with Claire. The little girl giggled with delight as Dean threw her up in the air and caught her, spinning around in circles. Castiel smiled; Dean really was a natural with children.

"Hey, don't do that to my daughter!"

Castiel turned and saw Jimmy storming out of the house. Dean looked startled as he put Claire down. The little girl looked disappointed and toddled over to her mother.

"Oh...sorry" Dean said awkwardly. 

"Jimmy, she's fine" Amelia called over to him.

"No, that is way too dangerous!" Jimmy argued. "He could easily drop her!"

"That's enough!" Castiel barked. 

He grabbed his brother by the sleeve and dragged him back into the house. 

"I have had enough of the harsh way you treat Dean" he hissed. "You were polite to him earlier, and now you’re back to berating him. I love him, and all he's wanted since I introduced you is your approval. He hasn't done anything to deserve this! What is your issue?!"

Jimmy didn't say anything, just looked over at the wall like it was of deep interest.

Castiel sighed in exasperation. "Jimmy!" 

The oldest brother still didn't say anything, but Castiel could see his composure start to crumble from the gleam in his eyes.

Castiel softened. He placed his hands on either side of Jimmy's head so he was forced to look at him.

"James?" He said sternly.

"We almost lost you to Bartholomew" Jimmy said lowly. "Just the thought of it happening again...I can't."

Castiel sighed and lowered his hands. "Jimmy, Dean is nothing like Bart. Bart was...a monster. I have never felt more loved and cared for than I have with Dean."

Jimmy looked into his brother's eyes. They looked brighter even just talking about Dean.

"Do you resent me?" He asked meekly. "Do all of you resent me for being protective? Do I just smother you?"

"Jimmy, of course not" Castiel said sincerely. "Most of the time we would be lost without you. Even Misha would admit that. It's just...sometimes there's a fine line between being protective and being...an Assbutt."

Jimmy gave a weak laugh. "Okay, I'm sorry. And I'll apologise to Dean."

"Thank you" Castiel replied with a grateful smile.

They headed back outside. Amelia had Claire sat on her knee - who was playing pat-a-cake with Daphne. Dean was sat with them looking a little distressed and out of place. He looked up at Jimmy as he approached, obviously expecting another rebuking. 

"Dean, I want to say I'm sorry" Jimmy said. "I've been extremely unfair to you. You make Castiel very happy and that's...that's good enough for me."

He offered his hand and Dean smiled with relief as he shook it.

"It's okay, I get it. I'm the same with Sammy sometimes. You're just looking out for your little brother."

"Don't you encourage him!" Castiel exclaimed.

Jimmy and Dean laughed at him, causing Castiel to pout.

"The food is here!" Emmanuel suddenly called out.

They all headed into the house.

\-----------------

“We’re going to have to buy some more chairs” Amelia said as she tried to feed Claire a slice of pizza. “This family just keeps getting bigger.”

“Do you want to sit-down, Misha?” Dean asked; he was prepared to stand nearer the food anyway. 

“No it’s okay, I’ll sit here” Misha said as he deposited himself on Jimmy’s lap. The oldest brother let out a huff, but didn’t try to push Misha off.

“I think we should have a little toast” Daphne said as she handed everyone a fresh drink. 

“Go on then, Jimmy” Castiel said. “Since you are the oldest.”

“Touché” Jimmy said. “But I can’t exactly see you all right now.”

“Sorry” Misha mumbled through a mouthful of fries. He leaned back a little.

“Well, I guess that all I can say is that even after all these years, and after all the changes we’ve been through in our personal lives, I’m so grateful that we can still all get together like this. So, happy birthday to my brothers, and to me, of course.”

There was a chorus of ‘Happy Birthdays’ and a squeal of approval from Claire before they all went back to eating. 

“So…when is the stripper getting here?” 

“Misha!”


End file.
